detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Elena Miyano
Elena Miyano (宮野 エレーナ Miyano Erēna) was an english biochemist who worked for the Black Organization. She was married to Atsushi Miyano as well as Akemi and Shiho Miyano's mother. According to Vermouth, she started the APTX 4869 research with her husband. One or both of them worked on the project before Shiho Miyano took over. Both Elena and Atsushi died for some reason which Pisco called an accident while Shiho was young. Background Elena was known as “Hell’s Angel” in the Organization, which Haibara translates into Japanese as "the angel which fell into hell". She might have earned the nickname because of her apparently nice personality which set her apart from the darkness of the rest of the organization. The British Elena is the foreign half of Ai’s parents. She wears glasses and has long hair. Atsushi Miyano moved out of his father's house thirty years ago to go somewhere for his research. He got married in this time period to Elena. Later, the couple and a 4~5 year old Akemi visited Atsushi's father's house then occupied by Atsushi's childhood friend and playmate Souhei Degima. The visit occurred 20 years prior to the current timeline. Elena met Bourbon some time before she died. Tapes left for Shiho Despite her cause of death apparently being an accident, for some reason Elena took the time to leave four tapes for Shiho meaning that Elena might have known something would happen or she was about to do something that she might not survive. The four tapes are numbered 1-20 with the numbers split into groups of five. The numbers correspond to a message left by Elena for Shiho's same-numbered birthday; Conan listened to the beginning of the #11-15 tape and Elena’s recording was for 11-year-old Shiho. Conan mentioned that he moved to the 11 through 15 one because there were so many blank ones, presumably referring to the earlier two #1-5, #6-10 tapes. On the fourth tape's number 18 meant for Ai’s 18th birthday, Elena talks about if Shiho will regret what she is about to do. Later on the same tape something Elena said about herself surprised Ai, but what was said was not revealed to the reader at that time. ("You are old enough to hear this… Actually, mom…") During the Bell Tree Express arc almost 400 chapters later, Haibara reveals the continuation of what Elena had said to her was that she was working on a remarkable drug she called "Silver Bullet", which may be an early nickname for APTX 4869 or a closely related project. She added that it was "terrifying" and the research would require them to leave Shiho and Akemi behind. Elena seemed to be somewhat close to Akemi. For instance, Akemi was taken with Atsushi and Elena to the Miyano's old home. It was also Akemi who got the tapes for Shiho from Elena. Personality Elena seems to have had a generally nice personality, although Agasa feels she came off as being more suspicious than her "mad scientist" husband, Atsushi. Quotes Gallery File:Elena Miyano 01.png| File:Elena Miyano 02.png| File:Elena Miyano 03.png| File:Elena Miyano's full appearance.jpg| File:Elena Miyano 04.jpg| File:EP953-family.jpg| File:Elena Miyano 06.jpg| References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Miyano family Category:Black Organization Category:Deceased Category:Scientists